Furry Little Problem
by KRMariG
Summary: How James came up with calling Remus's transformations his 'Furry Little Problem.'
1. Furry Little Problem

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, this idea isn't even mine. My friend Olivia begged me to write her idea, so I did. (She doesn't like to write.)**

* * *

><p>I sat down in the Gryffindor common room with my book. I've been dying to read it for so long, but with the final exams coming up so soon I had no time. Finally, with the last exam that day, I could relax...or the closest thing to it with my crazy house members. I loved being in Gryffindor, but some of the people in Gryffindor could be a little insane. For example; Alice. I love like a sister, but she has some really odd habits. Like when she puts honey on her bread...that's kind of weird. And the Marauders were all characters, that's for sure. Needless to say, something distracted me.<p>

"Moony, when's your time of the month again?" _'_

_Remus's time of the month? What...'_

"Would you stop saying that out loud? And in a week, like every month."

_'Remus...gets a period? Wait, no that's ridiculous! But...what else could it be?'_

"Oh. So what time are you going to the Hospital Wing?" _'_

_Maybe he has a weird condition where he does get a period...you know...magically or something. And he doesn't want to be embarrassed so he asks Madam Pompfrey for pads and tampons?'_

"When I feel it coming, as usual. Really, James, stop announcing my-"

"Monthly problem." James finished sounding understanding. _'_

_What? Oh, never mind, read your book!'_

"James! At least refer to it as something else."

'_Just keep reading...'_

"What do you want me to refer to it as? It happens monthly, and saying anything else would give it away or is just kind of weird. Really? Like...the time when your more moody? Feeling sick? Too wordy." _'_

_Screw it. Why does Remus get a period?' _

"I mean there's not a ton of ways to describe it without it being a dead give away!"

"I don't know. Just, not that!"

"Oh! Time for your blood bath!"

_'Should I ask him about it? He could borrow a tampon of mine...' _

"'Cause your always bloody during it. And-"

"No, absolutely not! Like I want reminded of that?"

_'Wait...but tampons wouldn't work for him. He could borrow a pad...'_

"Well then, what should I call it? Using the proper name would just be a dead give away!"

_'Speak up Lily, it's the right thing to do.'_

"Remus?" For some reason James and Remus both froze as I said this. Shaking my head, I continued. "Look, I overheard your conversation and have to ask you something..."

"Okay..." Why were they looking so nervous?

"Well...your 'time of the month.' Is there anything I can do to help? You know, a lot of people-most girls- have it, I'm not sure how you do...but..."

"Lily? What are you talking about?"

"It happens once a month...you get all bloody...I'm not here to ask questions, I was just offering to help. You don't have to ask Madam Pompfrey for-"

"Wait! You think?" James and Remus looked at each other and instantly burst out laughing. "Ha...hahahahahaha! Oh, no..." James said.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Look, I really appreciate it, but it's different than what your thinking. It's...just different. But thank you." Remus said. I nodded, feeling dumb.

"Sorry...it's just...I thought I should offer to help, and...sorry."

"It's okay. It did sound like that." James said, finally gaining control after his laughter. "But that was so great. Moony, we should call it your period!"

"Look, it was an easy mistake!" I defended feeling my face grow hot. "It didn't make sense to me, I was just trying to be kind!"

"Lily, it's fine. Don't listen to James, even though it was kind of...off, I really appreciate your concern. And your acceptance." Remus said shooting James an oddly pointed look. James became thoughtful at that, his laughter dying down.

"Alright. I think I'm going to go...finish this book. Sorry, again." I said once more.

"No harm, no foul." And with that I left the common room.

* * *

><p>"You see what I mean, James? We have to call it something else!"<p>

"Oh, but that was perfect. Do you really think we should tell her?"

"You're completely in love with her, but you don't trust her enough to tell her?"

"No, it's just...different. We never told anyone. And it's odd, because I completely agree."

"Yeah, I think tomorrow we should tell her. If the guys agree when they're back from detention."

"Can you believe McGonagall thought a better punishment for me was to not give me detention?"

"You brag about how many detentions you get like it's the Nobel Prize! I can! Anyways, we need a new name for...you know. The time I turn furry."

"That's perfect!"

"What? 'The time I turn furry?' Too long."

"No...your 'Furry Little Problem!' People might think you have a badly behaved rabbit!"

"Actually...that's pretty good. There is a brain in that huge head of hair!"

"There sure is!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note* <strong>Flames are welcome! I hope you liked it. It's kind of weird, and I'm not sure about the rating...should I make it higher? This is really rebellious for me. Anyways, thank you for reading my story, it means so much that you actually took time out of your day to read something that I wrote. You might not even know me! That's just...wow. It means a lot! So thank you, even if you don't favorite, review, subscribe, alert or even like the story, thanks for reading! :)

To Olivia: As you requested. I hope you like it. I had no idea what you wanted out of it, so I hope it's up to par. :)

To my friends: Do you like our inside jokes in it? Oh, and guess what you lost? :p

To everyone: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys, you have no idea how much it means to me that you read my stories! :)


	2. Thank You!

Thank you all who reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted! I love you guys! Rally, you should see me when I get an email saying someone did so and so for any of my stories. I get giddy, it's sad. Anyways, I like to personally thank people for the reviews (I would do the same for alerts and favorites, but I wouldn't know what to say, and I take that as a 'I like your story, but I don't want to talk to you.')

Erra Fawkes13 : Haha, yes, a man-period. You never know...psh...magic! Anyways, thank you for reviewing and reading! It means a lot! :) (By the way, loving the username.)

PureAwesomeness13 : Thank you! I try to make my stories funny, but you were cracking up? Awesome! I don't plan on giving up writing, it's not my passion, but it's one my beloved pastimes, so I think I'll keep it up! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me! :)

Souhait: You reviewed one of my other stories too! You're my favorite person of the day. It's official! Anyways, thanks for the support! You really loved it? Awesome! But...I can't take all the credit. My friend Olivia (you'll hear a lot about her on my profile and other stories...she's like my sister) had the idea and asked me to write it, so I'll let her know you liked it! :)

Anon: Thanks! I try my best to use good grammar and proper spelling, so thanks for pointing that out. And thank you for reading the story! :)


End file.
